legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final)
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, American Horror Story & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Outcast SEASON FINALE Opening Theme Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialogues only) ---- The priest grabbed the doll from Jeremy's hand and threw it at his face. Before Jeremy could react, the priest kicked him and beat him fiercely. Blood started to run down from Jeremy's nose, and one drop of blood had dropped on the doll. The doll disappeared, but then it appeared behind the priest. Now, Jeremy's blood had given it magical power, transforming it into a 10-foot-tall golem. The golem fiercely punched the priest's head and killing him in process. Jeremy was terrified, but then the golem knelt in front of him. It gently touched Jeremy's face and later slowly rubbed the blood away from his nose, silently vowing his loyalty. Moved by this, Jeremy gratefully smiled and regarded the golem as his best friend and protector. With the golem's help, Jeremy managed to sneak out of the orphanage and went free. ---- Abbie Mills''' had a nightmare of being chased by Moloch in a barren forest. She ran and ran until she was dragged away by a strange force and making Moloch suddenly disappeared behind her.'' After calming down, Abbie sighed in relief, but then she was surprised to see a temple like structure in front of her. Moloch was standing there, talking to a strange man who looked like an elf from ''Lord of the Rings movies, but with darker skin. Abbie immediately found a tree to shelter herself from Moloch, but confusingly, Moloch did not notice her at all.'' From their talk, Abbie. could only hear the following dialog. *'''''Moloch: It's simple, Vizeran DeVir. Under my protection, you will be the prophet of Elder Elemental Eyes and raise chaos on your land. Now, shall we make the deal? *''Vizeran DeVir:'' Sure, Lord Moloch. With your help, I'll create my own destiny. Water, Earth, Fire and Air... They are all amazing... Now, behold... Abbie watched in surprise as she saw the dark elf summoning four balls of light and turning them into four things: a trident, a war pick, a dagger and a staff. Suddenly, before she could react, Abbie was dragged away by the power once again and then she appeared under an old bridge. She saw a cloaked and blurry figure singing a nursery rhyme through the think mist, and she recognized it as the same rhyme she heard every day when she and Jenny were children. She was surprised to hear the figure's voice and found it familiar. *''Abbie: Mother? Is that you?'' The cloaked figured turned to Abbie and started to speak. To her horror, Abbie heard her mother's voice but could not see her face in the cloak. *''Lori Roberts: Run, Abigail! The demons are coming, Abigail... RUN!'' Just then, Abbie awoke from her nightmare. ---- The Pope wanted peace, he was strongly against this and argued with Fiamma. The Roman Church faced a new diversion, between the peacemakers lead by Pope and the two factions of warmongers lead by God's Right Seat and Bishop Biagio Busoni, respectively. Biagio wanted war against the KnightWalkers, but he hated that the secret council interfered at all, so he demanded a messenger to declare war on Eckidina KnightWalker herself before Fiamma of the Right could do so, so that he could make the war controlled within his hands. After a minute of talking, the bishop handed his mission over to the messenger. *''Biagio Busoni:'' The apocalypse is coming, my friend. This is not just the thing we need to do, but the thing we must do. War is inevitable, but God will bless us to save the world from pain and despair. *''Catholic messenger:'' You're right, sir. You're always right. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Does God's Right Seat have yet any orders or intentions? *''Catholic messenger:'' No, they don't, Bishop. They made the Pope angry, though... However, I think they might not be interfered with for a long time. Biagio then gave a evil smile. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Good, perhaps it is the best thing for us is to not let them interfere. They had their purposes in this war and we had ours. We must never let its secrets be exposed to public. *''Catholic messenger:'' Roger that. Your orders? *''Biagio Busoni:'' Send Eckidina KnightWalker this letter. We'll join the war against her. His Holiness must be displeased for all the atrocities she had committed, so perhaps he will change his mind if Eckidina declared war on us. God forbids her. *''Catholic messenger:'' I understand. The wicked goes to Hell. God's honest truth. I'll do it. *''Biagio Busoni:'' Good. The messenger then set out to send the letter. Escorting the letter, he was carefully walking on the streets of Rome when suddenly... ...The messenger felt someone standing behind him, but before he could react, his throat was slashed. The murder then stole the letter and smiled knowing the letter was going to be sent to Eckidina KnightWalker. *''???:'' Would you look at that... Vatican! The mysterious figure observed at the place where the Catholic Church had taken control. The country is a size of a city, but it contains many Christian spirits. The unknown figure let out an evil grin and dreamed himself to plunge this holy place under satanic control. *''???:'' Worthless worms, you shall never understand the meaning of my plan. I think I am going to destroy the world... Or just to be the pope. The Catholic Church is mine. I'll be the ONLY POPE OF VATICAN. There will be only ONE immortal Pope for an eternity. The unknown figure smiled as he headed towards St. Peter's Basilica. His next move was to... ...Assassinate the Pope himself. ''Act 1'' October 31st, 2022 (Halloween) ''Los Angeles, California - Police Department'' (telephone rings) ---- * Police: (on phone) 911, what is your emergency? * ???: (on phone; distorted voice) Get a car to St. Rosemary's Primary School. They're waiting. * Police officer: (on phone) Who's waiting? * ???: (on phone; distorted voice) I was very busy just now. * Police officer: (on phone) Could you give me your name? * ???: (on phone; distorted voice) You'll know my name when you see their costumes. They are all imposters... Nearly thirteen years before World War III, the world was in a state of peace and prosperity without KnightWalker Family's war crimes and mass genocide. However, in a primary school near the infamous Hotel Cortez, someone called the police. When the police arrived at St. Rosemary's School, they saw a horrid scene. Several children's corpses were at the place. Some of them were choked by candies, while one child was buried alive (with his cold hand coming from the ground) and another drowned in an apple-bobbing bucket full of water. Strangely, the dead children were all dressed up in Halloween costume as red devils. ---- * Eckidina KnightWalker: (narrator) This is how everything begins. This is how Jeremy Crane dies... ''Sleepy Hollow Woods, 1801'' Time files. Five years had passed new century had came. For five years, Jeremy lived safeguarded and happy with the old man. The old man, named Mr. Dire, was wise and knowledgeable person, and he taught Jeremy many things. They read Shakespeare's works together, and they went out for hunting in the woods. The coven seemed to be settled since they failed to capture the boy for five years. Gaining stronger ability to speak, a now 17-year-old Jeremy had talked with the old man very often. Through the old man's word about living along, Jeremy had thought about his childhood. What if his parents really forsaken him? He believed not. However, Jeremy always had a terrible dream of chasing his parents' blurry shadows but could not reach them no matter how he tried. Mr. Dire and the golem became his only friends now. One day, Jeremy went out into the woods with Mr. Dire with a piece of sandwich. They were gathering firewood together and headed back to the old man's house. However, when the old man used a knife to cut branches, Jeremy was disturbed since it jogged his memory of watching the farm boy being killed. When Mr. Dire light the candles in his house, Jeremy was disturbed by the fire as well since it reminded him the fire at Trinity Church. Mr. Dire comforted Jeremy and made him relax. *''Mr. Dire:'' No. No. Relax, my boy. Fire is a good thing. *''Jeremy:'' I'm sorry to say so, Mr. Dire, but I think fire is not good for me. *''Mr. Dire:'' There is good and there is bad in it. Many things are both positive and negative. Jeremy, I know you suffered a lot from your childhood, but past is the past. You will be a good man. *''Jeremy:'' Thank you, sir... You treated me quite well these years. You are the third people who treated me as a normal human. The second one, a poor boy just in my age, died at the hands... of people who regarded me as a monster. *''Mr. Dire:'' I know that. That is not a good feeling. Anyway, you should look forward. *''Jeremy:'' (handed the violin to Mr. Dire) Here, it can make me look forward. *''Mr. Dire:'' (recognized the violin) Music? *''Jeremy: Yes, I want a happy one!'' *''Mr. Dire:'' No problem! Using his violin, Mr. Dire played another piece of music, this time with a happier emotions. Listening the music, Jeremy could not help himself from clapping his hands and smiling. Just then, two farmers passed by the house. They heard the music and they went right into the cabin. When Jeremy saw them, he was mildly displeased. *''Farmer 1:'' Would you please tell me how to leave this woods? We've lost our way. *''Mr. Dire:'' (paused the music) Come in, friends, and rest a while. (continued to play violin) The farmers arrived into the house but then they were shocked as they somehow recognized Jeremy. *''Farmer 1: Look!'' *''Farmer 2: It's that monster!'' Jeremy at first held no grudge to those strangers, only mild displeasure, but after hearing these words, he stood up snarling. The two farmers started to attack Jeremy, but Mr. Dire heard something strange and blocked their way. *''Mr. Dire: What are you doing!? This is my friend!'' *''Farmer 1: Friend?! This is the FIEND who burned down Trinity Church! Oh, Good Heavens, my friend, can't you see!?'' Mr. Dire shook his head calmly. *''Farmer 1:'' Oh, he's blind. *''Farmer 2: He isn't human! He was born from a condemned witch!'' *''Jeremy: You... stay away from this. I will not harm you. This is the house of a innocent and blind man!'' However, the farmers were too terrified to heed the warning. They used a rifle and took a shot at Jeremy. Jeremy pulled Mr. Dire with him to avoid gunfire. The farmer took another shot at Jeremy, but then a shocking thing happened - Mr. Dire stood between Jeremy and the farmers, and was shot. Then, the blind old man collapse on the ground. The farmers were terrified and shocked so that they escaped. Jeremy was horrified and he immediately cradled Mr. Dire at his arms. *''Jeremy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'' *''Mr. Dire:'' I'm sorry, Jeremy. You gave me happiness... even if it is for a short while. *''Jeremy:'' That made both of us. *''Mr. Dire:'' From this day on, you can move on. Perhaps the world is cruel, but it is also a warm place. *''Jeremy:'' (smiled sadly) I know... Mr. Dire? At this time, Jeremy could not help to anything. He could only watched as the old man closed his eyes and passed away... He cried sadly. *''Jeremy: I don't understand... why did anyone who helped me are all dead? Am I a curse... all along?'' Meanwhile, the farmers ran and ran, but they stopped when they crossed their path with Lady Van Tassel. She was confused to see their panicking face. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' What happened? *''Farmer 1: We had an encountered with... Jeremy Crane. He's outside the woods.'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Jeremy? Did he attacked you people? *''Farmer 2: No, he didn't.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Oh... I think he did.'' All of a sudden, Lady Van Tassel slashed the farmer's throat with a razor and burned down his friend. A devious snarl appeared on her face...'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Jeremy... time... to... die. ''Act 2'' Happens after Season 5B of Once Upon A Time At this time point, Mr. Gold had already defeated the evil Malcom/"Peter Pan" for good by destroying his soul. However, after the Evil Queen had regained her power after being defeated by Regina, her former host, evil stirred once again in Neverland and the whole fairy tale world in various form. Arendelle Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer, were collecting ice in the mountains. After some working, they took a rest beside the lake. Kristoff watched the sun as it fell. He knew he's going to return back to castle or the Queen was going to be mad at him. Now, he is Princess Anna's husband, after all. Suddenly, a splash of water was heard and Kristoff turned back. *''Kristoff:'' What is that? Stay here, Sven. If you see me in danger, then help me out. '' '' Sven heeded Kristoff's advice. Then, Kristoff went near the lake to see what is going on, but he failed to see anything... until a green claw, with six fingers, grabbed his neck at its grasp behind him. Kristoff saw the claw and was alarmed. *''???: Kristoff...'' *''Kristoff: Who are you?'' *''???: My name is Green Meanie.'' *''Kristoff: I don't care if you are green or not! What do you want?'' *''Green Meanie: You... you will show me to the castle of Arendelle... I want Queen Elsa's original crown, the crown she wore on her coronation ceremony. You must steal it for me.'' *''Kristoff:'' Why should I? Stay back. I don't care who you are, but if you dare to harm me or my family... Suddenly, Kristoff managed to free himself from the attack, but when he took a look at the attacker, he was shocked to find that the attacker was a demonic, scaly and green figure with horns looked like a demon. The Green Meanie then attacked Kristoff again and attempted to drag him into water, but then Sven heard Kristoff scream and came to help. The reindeer attacked the creature and bumped it into the water. Kristoff stood up, but then he saw the creature sank into the water without traces. He and Sven immediately fled the scene in horror. '' '' At this point of time, one year had past after Anna and Kristoff's marriage, and they had a daughter named Ingrid, after Elsa and Anna's deceased aunt. Without outsider's intruding, Arendelle were in peace during the year. Soon, the winds of winter was coming to Arendelle. Queen Elsa was observing the cloud building far away and looked calmly. She has never succumb to the fear ever since she managed to control her power. Prince Hans and his 12 brothers had been driven back to Southern Isles and will be put in custody for a long time. There is nothing to worry about... well, only one thing. Why didn't Kristoff came back in time? When Kristoff went back with a messy look, it was evening already. Elsa looked at him with a frown on her face. *''Elsa:'' What happened? *''Kristoff:'' I'm sorry... but I was attacked by someone. *''Elsa:'' By whom? Don't tell me that Hans returned. *''Kristoff: It's not Hans, Your Majesty. I... don't even know "what" it is. It was a green creature like a demon with crocodile skins, coming from the water.'' *''Elsa:'' A green creature? *''Kristoff:'' It called itself "Green Meanie". It's horrible. Elsa and a officer beside her doubtfully looked at each other. She then touched Kristoff's forehead to check whether he had a fever. This annoyed Kristoff. *''Kristoff:'' You don't believe me? *''Elsa:'' Kristoff, calm yourself. what if this is a prank? *''Kristoff: I saw it! It's real! I bet it is NOT a prank. It almost killed me!'' *''Elsa:'' Calm down and tell me what happened. *''Kristoff:'' Yes, sire. Um... it demanded me to steal the Arendelle crown for it, but I refused, and then it was angry and attempted to drown me in the cold lake. That's all. Oh, strangely enough, the creature knew my name and knew who I am. After hearing this, Elsa felt that the situation was really extremely serious. She then decided to do something immediately. *''Elsa:'' Kristoff, stay here. I'll call the guards. Since the winter is coming, I had nothing to concern other than you, Anna and Olaf... but now there is something need attention. *''Kristoff:'' Absolutely. Soon, in the evening, the Queen gathered several guards to a meeting, and they were all upset after hearing the news. Olaf, Anna and many servants were among them. *''Elsa:'' I have acknowledged a potential new threat in our kingdom. He called himself the Green Meanie. I am not sure if it was real or what sort of creature it was, but it is up to us to defend ourselves from it. It desired the crown of Arendelle and yet... we can never hand it to the strange "thing". Giving the crown to "it" means handing the whole land over to a monster. As far as I know, the monster had just attacked Kristoff this dusk, and no matter who "it" is, we will not tell "it" where my original crown is. *''Olaf: I can handle him, since I am the Queen...'' *''All: Huh?'' *''Olaf: Let me finish this... the Queen's best friend!'' *''All: Oh...'' Suddenly, a quick wind blown itself into the place and put out all the candles and lights in the palace. Only the pale moon had lightened the hall room. *''Olaf: I had a terrible feeling.'' *''Anna:'' Is this a storm? *''Kristoff:'' I don't think so. *''Anna:'' Yeah, me neither. *''Olaf:'' I thought only winter or summer had storms, but this is autumn. *''Elsa:'' Hush, I felt someone is coming. Suddenly, the people in the room heard a smash on the upper window. They looked at the window and found out the Green Meanie had smashed into the room with a sword. It jumped at the middle of the hall. *''Green Meanie: Queen Elsa.'' *''Elsa: Seize him!'' The guards soon chased the creature, but it disappeared into the shadows. *''Elsa: Light the candles! Kristoff, take our family away!'' *''Kristoff: Be careful, Elsa.'' Heeding Elsa's order, Kristoff escorted Anna, Ingrid II and Olaf away, and then he went back to Elsa and her guards. Anna lead others steadily yet carefully walked in the hallway with a lightened candle to her room for hiding. Some guards lighted the candle with the match and it brightened the room for a while. Even so, the room was still darker than usual. With the glimmering light, Elsa angrily looked around, but she could not find the creature anywhere. *''Elsa: Show yourself from the darkness! Go to the light so that we can see you!'' *''Green Meanie: You will never catch me. I don't need light. I am here with the darkness.'' *''Elsa:'' You will not get my crown. My original crown is kept in somewhere safe, not this castle. Having the crown or not, I am still the queen. Either leave or surrender now, so that you can have my kingdom in your dream! *''Green Meanie: Then tell me where it is. Since you are the queen of this land, I decide to parley with you with an orthodox manner.'' *''Elsa: Parley?'' *''Green Meanie: I am not pursuing the power or your kingdom. I know about your original crown, about its magical power.'' *''Elsa: Magical?!'' *''Green Meanie: It is a guardian for your kingdom and prevented it from eternal summer. Tell me where you hid them, and I will spare your family and underlings. Resist and they will face my judgement. How many will die? All, or none? You decide, Your Majesty.'' *''Elsa:'' I refuse. We're not afraid of you. No matter what you want, it must be out of evil purpose. *''Guard: Her Majesty refused! Now, you can go to Hell, monster!'' *''Green Meanie: I've been there already. You go.'' Suddenly, Elsa heard a scream. She looked at the place and found one of her guards disappeared. She immediately created a snowball and threw it to the monster, who had just slain the guard, but it immediately escaped into darkness and killed one more guards. Other guards shot arrows to him, but they cannot hit it. The Green Meanie looked aside while hiding and soon took down two more guards in quick speed - without being caught. *''Elsa: Where did he go? Did you see him?'' Suddenly, a guard felt something pierce through him. He looked down in horror as his chest was pierced with a sword. The Green Meanie was behind him. It immediately pushed the dying guard away and ran to Elsa. Elsa immediately froze him with ice magic. She and Kristoff observed the ice statue with fear. *''Kristoff:'' Are you sure this is going to stop him? *''Elsa:'' I'm not sure. Suddenly, Kristoff and Elsa heard a crack and they watched in horror as the ice cracked and the green monster broke free. *''Kristoff: It doesn't work!'' *''Elsa: I'll try it again!'' *''Kristoff:'' No, I'll distract him to Northern Valley to buy you some time, so that you can get more men to attack him. We'll rip a hole on him. *''Elsa: Good, I'll try. Be careful.'' ''Act 3'' ''Arendelle'' Elsa immediately retreated to rally army. By riding Sven in full speed, Kristoff lured the Green Meanie out of the castle. He lured him for a long time as they arrived near the cliff near Northern Valley. Kristoff confronted the Green Meanie with no fear. *''Green Meanie: You... you will show me to the Queen.'' *''Kristoff:'' And then what? You will spare me? *''Green Meanie: Perhaps it is too good for you. At least, I can grant you a quick and painless death.'' *''Kristoff: I'll see if you can do it!'' Holding a iron stick in his hand, Kristoff start attacked the Green Meanie. They fought for many minutes until Kristoff was overpowered by the Green Meanie and was punched on the ground. The Green Meanie prepared to slash Kristoff, but the latter fought back and knock the sword from the creature's hand. *''Green Meanie: That... that is not... possible...'' The Green Meanie raced to pick up the sword, but Kristoff chased him and knock his head. A green mask fell on the ground. Seeing the mask, Kristoff paused for a while, but then he raised his stick to attack the Green Meanie. Just then, the Green Meanie turned his head to Kristoff... and Kristoff was utterly shock to see his face. *''Kristoff: You!? You're... him.'' *''Green Meanie: (grinned evilly) Yes, I am!'' Seizing the chance, the Green Meanie picked up the sword and stabbed Kristoff through his chest. Kristoff looked at the man with utter shock before he collapsed on the ground weakly. Just then, Elsa had led a group of soldiers arrived at the scene. Elsa was also shocked when she saw the Green Meanie's true face... so shocked that she forgot what to say. *''Elsa: You...'' *''Green Meanie: Finally, the queen is here. Surrender your crown... and let me show you the 1,000 ways for you to die.'' *''Elsa: (calmed down and prepared her ice magic) I know 1,001 ways for you.'' The Green Meanie grabbed his mask from the ground and put it on while running away. Furious, Elsa shot ice to him, and some managed to hit his feet. The Green Meanie slipped from the frozen ground and fell from the cliff. Elsa ran near the cliff and saw the green man, who had fell on the ground, was still alive. The Green Meanie then stood up and went hiding. She then wasted no time to take care of a dying Kristoff. *''Elsa: (to soldiers) Someone call the medic, quick!'' *''Kristoff:'' Elsa... this world is getting crazier, right? *''Elsa:'' Don't worry. You will be safe! Kristoff... you're some sort of rocky star, aren't you? *''Kristoff:'' You're telling both of us. Elsa was amused for a while, but then she turned serious once more and continued to take care of Kristoff until doctors arrived. They took a badly injured Kristoff and left. Anna arrived at scene in horror after knowing the news. *''Anna: Elsa!? Elsa, what happened!?'' *''Elsa:'' I saw it. I saw the Green Meanie unmasked. The creature was... (whispered to Anna) *''Anna:'' It's him?! Are you sure? *''Elsa:'' I know that's hard to believe, but I saw him. He is the man under that green mask. *''Anna:'' Why did he want your crown so desperately? Elsa did not answer, because she did not know about the Green Meanie's motives either. Sleepy Hollow Woods Jeremy had a horrible dream. He dreamed himself tied on a wall within a white room. A nun dressed in black was praying beside him. Then, the black nun left, and another nun, dressed in white, took in a blue coat and hanged it on a wall. Jeremy could not see her face yet. *''Jeremy: Hello? Who's there? Why am I here?'' Suddenly, the White Nun turned back. Jeremy saw "her" eyes started to wept blood and was shocked. "Her" voice turned from a female voice into a distorted male voice. *''White Nun: Because this is your fate. I will meet you again! Now, you will agree to put on your armor before I release you!'' Just then, the warrior with a fiery sword and riding a red horse appeared once more. Seeing this, Jeremy was awfully shocked and desperate to beg for help. *''Jeremy: No, this is a nightmare... a nightmare.'' *''White Nun: You are wrong, Jeremy! What you saw is your FUTURE! This future lies HERE and it belongs... to YOU.'' Jeremy awakened in shock, and then he found himself being surrounded by witches with torches on their hand. This gave him more shock. Lady Van Tassel went towards him with a knife in her hand. *''Jeremy: How did you find this place!?'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' It's none of your business. Now, Jeremy... I don't think you're afraid of anything, do you? *''Jeremy: Please... spare me. Don't make me kill all of you. I only want my mommy back.'' *''Lady Van Tassel: She left you on purpose, like I said.'' Jeremy was enraged and he summoned the golem for the first time in five years. With fierce rage, the golem started to attack the witches once more, but this time he failed. Lady Van Tassel ambushed the golem from behind. The witches then attacked the Golem with sheer fierce. Jeremy was forced to use his pyromancy against the witches, burning many of them. This only caused much of the horror and disgust among them so they attacked Jeremy harder. Just then, the golem shielded Jeremy from a hex spell that will instantly transfer someone to Purgatory. The golem soon disappeared without a trace. *''Jeremy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: Hmm... who will protect you now? HAHAHAHAHA!!!'' ''Act 4 (final) *Jeremy: YOU PUT MY BEST FRIEND IN PURGATORY! I will kill you ALL!!!'' *''Lady Van Tassel: (slapped Jeremy) Shut up! (started to choke him with magic) I DON'T THINK YOU ARE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING, JEREMY CRANE! Now, if you surrender...'' *''Jeremy: You... think this can kill me?'' *''Lady Van Tassel: What?'' *''Jeremy: I... once cut myself... but the scar soon faded and the bleeding soon stopped. Never wound... whom you can't kill.'' Lady Van Tassel angrily threw Jeremy on the tree with spell. She angrily walked towards him and slapped him for several other times. *''Lady Van Tassel: You mean I can't kill you? You mean you're an immortal? Fine, I'll earn you a fate worse than death, and you will know how heartless your parents are.'' *''Jeremy: You wanted me to join you once, but how can I join a coven that betrayed my mother because of you taking control of them, step-grandma... or Lady Van Tassel?'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Don't you understand? I saw you after your birth in Fredericks Manor, Jeremy. Your mother was there, indeed, but your father was not there. He died... but he never asked about you when your mother was bearing you. He knew his son's existence but pretend himself to be unaware. Your mother is no less heartless than him. She has forsaken her own flesh and blood in church and left him in agony for 17 years. What sort of parents are they!? Hearing those lies, Jeremy believed it and eventually heartbroken. He knelt in front of Lady Van Tassel and cried. *''Jeremy: You... have no idea what it meant to be alone for 17 years... Only three people showed compassion to me, but they are all passed away...'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Jesus Christ... You've been so pitiful, Jeremy. *''Jeremy:'' Then... have pity on me... please... Jeremy cried in despair and hugged Lady Van Tassel's leg, but she kicked him away with cruelty. *''Lady Van Tassel: Bury him.'' The witches started to put Jeremy in a box and threw him into a hole that was dug under four white trees. They used a hex spell to stop Jeremy's heart slowly and painfully. Within the box, Jeremy wanted to cry for help, but there is no one there to help him. He started to think about his parents before the hex spell finally worked. Soon enough, Jeremy's heart slowly stopped beating and then he closed his eyes and succumbed his fate. The dust and dirt began to fall on him as the coven buried him six feet under. After Jeremy's coffin disappeared, Lady Van Tassel finally let out a horrible laugh while other witches watched with horror. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' (satisfied) Good, very good, and now... (to Katrina's former coven) You are free to go. Back in Moloch's lair, Lady Van Tassel, who expected rewards, was surprisingly and horribly tortured by Moloch, who was angry that she buried Jeremy Crane alive. Moloch chained her within a dungeon and rebuked her. Lady Van Tassel was thinking how to make up something in order for her to escape the danger. *''Moloch: HOW DARE YOU!!! I want that boy alive, not him dying! He is still useful for my future plan. He is a CHOSEN VESSEL!'' *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Master, please... (came up with a lie) I didn't meant to harm him. I... (came up with another lie) I thought it might please you. *''Moloch: (looked through her lies) You DO NOT plan. You DO NOT think for yourself! You are just a SOLDIER. A soldier's duty is to OBEY!!!'' Finishing his threat, Moloch angrily left the dungeon, leaving Lady Van Tassel to yell in agony... ---- * Eckidina: (narrator) This is how everything ends. This is how Jeremy Crane dies... December 14th, 1799, George Washington passed away... Four days later... Usually, there are 57 verses are about Lazarus written in most (if not all) Bible versions. On the Bible that George Washington possessed, however, there was 67 verses. On the verse, it hid a secret message written to Ichabod... by Washington himself. At the day when he was dying, Washington was lying on the bed. Reverend Knapp and other warlocks started their ritual on him... ...and then Washington opened his eyes immediately after the ritual, completely resurrected. After returning back to his house, Washington immediately wrote the secret message to Ichabod with a special type of ink. Then, Washington started to work on a map. However, the reanimation lasted briefly and Washington, knowing he will meet his second and final death and being a Freemason member, he never would have wanted the map far from his graves. Therefore while arranging some men to escorted his Bible and put it into Ichabod's grave, Washington had called Knapp and told him about his plan to bury the map with him. Knapp was willing to do so. Therefore, Washington made two decoy graves at Mt. Vernon and another in the capital. His real burial place is near Sleepy Hollow itself, somewhere Knapp could protect. After Washington's final death, Knapp and his men rode a boat along the Hudson River with a bag containing the late Founding Father's corpse. The map was inside the bag as well. Their destination is at the burial site. Washington's message ended with: Meanwhile, in Ichabod's grave, the warlocks went into the cave and put Washington's Bible beside Ichabod's burial place, and then they left silently. Only this Bible will tell Ichabod what happened during the Founding Father's final days. At his final moment - his second and last final moment, Washington had hoped that his efforts will proved worthy. He believe this message will be the key to salvation... ...for the Cranes... ...so that Ichabod can win the War against evil... ...once and for all. Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple Episode 13 - Hurts (Final) The End ''- Eckidina KnightWalker: The End... OR IS IT?'' ''Act 5 - Eckidina's letter to CIS Productions (Addendum) 'To CIS Productions,' 'Hello, CIS! I am Eckidina KnightWalker! Do you all miss me? Thanks to Officer Candy Apple for giving me a chance to break the 4th wall!' 'Don't worry. I am here to be a living promo for the upcoming crossover!' 'To tell the truth, I'm glad to have an appearance in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, though I felt annoyed to be "black and white" and merely a supporting antagonist (Officer should know that)... but I will return in the upcoming crossover, The Corbin Files, and will have a major role!' 'Now, the Cranes Arc is ended, but the War is yet from over. Like I said, thanks to Officer and Prime (regardless that they both hate me), I will appear in the upcoming crossover as... well, maybe the main antagonist against Katarina and August Corbin, but that does not mean I will not be a detective. Who on Earth is the guy that gives me the Grand Grimoire? I'm very curious, and I'm gonna find it out.' 'Even if you all hate me and/or love to hate me, even if I have zero fans, I still wish you a happy Halloween to all of you! There is nothing more contagious than pain.' 'Rules for Halloween: Never put out a Jack-O-Lantern, always wear costume, and don't reject giving out treats to kids... but I will do nothing above. These are for you guys to...' 'Oh, I've got to go! I suspected that Sister Mary Eunice... no, I meant Moloch... (Well, there's too much differences between the two, huh?) He is coming after me~~ Ha-ha, it's just a joke. I need someone else to help me dealing my plan and to raise pain and despair. However, this is only the beginning, 'cause you ain't see nothing yet! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' 'I'll see you in the crossover!!!' 'Sincerely... or not,' 'Eckidina KnightWalker' 'P.S. Oh, by the way, what story will you see IN THIS PAGE after you finish reading my letter? Let's find out. I'll prepare some popcorn.' ''Act ?6 (???) October 31st, 2022 (Halloween) Los Angeles, California The children's bodies were examined by forensics in the school. Police had discovered that some children who were choked candies were with pins inside. The pins had killed them. Hold back their disgust, the police continued to search in the room when they found a corpse of a grown man, being struck on a wall and brutally killed. The captain took a look at the dead man's ID card. *''Police captain:'' This is Lawrence Howard. A teacher of this school. Well, I can assume that there was at least one murderer, and the one who called the police is perhaps the killer himself. Suddenly, the captain heard someone's cell phone rang. The captain then walked aside and picked up a cell phone which was grabbed on the hand of a small child. There was a name on the phone noted, "'Billie Dean Howard'". When he answered the phone and asked a question, the captain heard a distorted voice coming out and answering it. * Police captain: This is Captain Morrison. Who are you? * ???: (on phone; distorted voice) You know who I am. * Police captain: No, I don't. Did you kill these innocent- * ???: (on phone; distorted voice) They are not innocent, only impostors. I just want to let you know that. Happy Halloween, Captain. The mysterious caller hung up the phone. The captain was confused, and then a police detective started to check the name on the calling record. He found the name "Billie Dean Howard" on it. * Detective: Captain, look what I've found. The phone who this man used to call us must came from Mr. Howard's sister. Her name is Billie Dean Howard, a medium. His sister had came here to visit her brother. I supposed they were celebrating Halloween together in this school, and one kid had borrowed Mr. Howard's phone to play game or something. * Police captain: %*@$#... Where is his sister!? Suddenly, a mysterious strong wind coming from the window, had blown a Jack-O-Lantern on the ground, smashing it on the ground, but strangely its fire hadn't been put out. In fact, it ignited the curtain. A bottle full of olive mysteriously fell from the table smashed on the ground as well. Because of the olive, the fire soon spread and went out of control. The police officers were terrified. They was about to escape, but suddenly the doors and windows were closed by some unseen forces. The police officers tried to break through the door, but they failed... Ten minutes later, the whole school was consumed in fire, and the fire spread to neighboring houses. The fire then spread fiercely and it burned down a quarter of Los Angeles, though strangely Hotel Cortez was strangely untouched. Roughly 666 people - students, guards, police officers, janitors, citizens and journalists - were killed in fire. No one know who started the fire, and no one could ever imagine who could killed children in Halloween costumes and claimed them to be "impostors". Who, or "what" did they impersonate? Vatican, 2036 Recalling all of this, a horrendous grin had appeared in front of the hooded figure's face. A crowbar was holding in his hand. He hid himself from the church militants' gaze and looked at every single priest, including Pope Matthai Reese, standing in front of St. Peter's Basilica. The mysterious figure started to mumble something in a distorted voice. * ???: (mumbled) I am the real one... They are all impostors as well... I am the real saint. (faded into black screen) ---- ''-- The End --'' THE CRANES ARC IS COMPLETED BUT THE STORY IS YET FROM OVER... Feel free to start a discussion on any topic you want! Thank you for your support, my friends! :) Endings ''Afterwords'' *''From Officer: Now, it is the final episode of the whole season, and my final act is a set up to the beginning of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, the upcoming crossover project.'' **''The hardest part in this episode for me was the second act, which made an alternate continuity after Season 5B of OUAT. The evil Peter Pan was destroyed twice by Mr. Gold off-screen, just as the original show described ON-screen, but I believe his evil will still haunt Enchanted Forest and Neverland. This is not over.'' ***''Also, the Elsa part is so hard to write since I can't imagine what will be like after events of the wonderful Frozen movie until OUAT and Frozen Fever gave me some possible answer. However, it was a severe blow for me knowing that OUAT is non-canonical in Frozen continuity, but even so, I accept it.'' ***''What will happen after Anna & Kristoff married or Anna celebrated her birthday though her sister got a cold? Since there is a uncertain period of time waiting for Frozen 2, I decide to design the alternate continuity myself after adapting OUAT's Arendelle storyline, but I am still mildly dissatisfied at this. I think I can do better than that.'' ***''The Green Meanie and the White Nun in my story will be both keys to push the plot forward.'' ***''I will improve Frozen sub-storyline of my future arcs, but indeed I need some help to improve it. I'll welcome any suggestions from my readers and CIS colleagues as long as it's in my favor. Thank you.'' **''If you have something you want to discuss with me or giving suggestions, feel free to add comment on it. Perhaps, I'll be working on a trailer of Death Arc in this month, but the crossover is the thing I need to be finish at the very first place. It's coming soon...'' **''The Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure's plan will start in this episode. His character page is hiding among my storyline characters' category page. Beware of MAJOR spoilers in his page if you can ever find him out! Also: IT MIGHT SPOIL EVEN MORE THINGS! Well, at least I had hinted that he is a male, hadn't I?'' *''From CIS: A preview of World War III is ready! See: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Preview 1 - The World War III, created by Prime ShockWaveTX.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Finales